


Constellations

by WoofTheWaffle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BLOOPS GOT SASS, Crying, Donuts, F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, Fluff, Forbidden Relationships, Fusion, Imprisonment, Minor Prison Breakouts, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poofing, Possible Slow burn, Rebellions, Selfies, Sewers, Sneaking Around, The Second Rebellion, Threats, Trans Lars (Steven Universe), Trans Male Character, Whipping, but whelp here we are, cuz yknow its homeworld, earth culture, fan fusions, formerly 'escaping homeworld', getting kinda dark, holographic technology, homeworld idealism, i told myself that i wasnt gonna put swears in this, mention of slave laws, mild references to sexual content, minor racism, rating is now t, rock based swears, sort of, space based swears, theres actual swears now, updated summary, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofTheWaffle/pseuds/WoofTheWaffle
Summary: The off colors arent the only group in the depths of homeworld, theres a group of gems who want change, a Second Rebellion.The Diamonds are on edge, they fear that another war is coming





	1. Chapter 1

Lars lets out a long sigh. He doesn't know how long it's been since he got stuck on Homeworld. There is no day or night, or any way to tell the time; he doesn't know how long it's been since he died and was brought back to life thanks to Steven, which made him pink. 

He's never thought that he would go to space, escape from two giant ladies called the Diamonds, meet some unique Gems who he now considers his family, die protecting them, and become a magical, probably immortal being, with his hair as a portal to a pocket dimension. It all sounds like a dream. 

If anyone had told Lars that any of this would happen when he first met Steven, he would've laughed and told them they were wrong.

So here he is, sitting in an exit hole, utterly bored, and listening to the hushed conversation of the Rutile twins in the hole next to him.

Padparadscha comes over and sits next to him inside the hole. The small Gem has taken a liking to him, not that he minds at all. 

“Hey, Pads,” he says, calling her by the nickname he came up with for her, since Padparadscha is quite the mouthful.

It takes her about a minute to respond, “Hello, human Lars!” She gives him a grin.

“You can just call me Lars, you don't have to add the human part.” He says, smiling back.

Another minute. “Okay!”

“I don't even think I'm still human anymore.” He says, chuckling and running a hand through his cotton candy pink hair. He frowns, suddenly insecure about what the Cool Kids and his parents will think. He hopes that Steven has told them that he’s okay.

Padparadscha stays silent. She leans against him, as if feeling his sadness. “I predict that Lars is upset about his home,” she says softly.

The Rutiles must have heard her, because they appear at the entrance and manage to squeeze in next to them, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving a light squeeze.

“Y-yeah, I'm a little upset… I'm worried about my parents, they must be so worried about me, too. I took everything on Earth for granted, I was such a bad person…” He sniffles and wipes a tear away.

Rhodonite also notices, coming over to engulf him in a hug with all four of her arms. It’s rather awkward, but he appreciates it.

“You’re not a bad person.” The left Rutile head says with a smile.

“That’s because I changed, both literally and figuratively. I tried to be someone I wasn't to fit in, and it always backfired on me.” He starts crying. Padparadscha is still pressed up against his side, and doesn’t seem to be moving anytime soon. 

Fluorite makes her way over and lays in front of the entrance of the hole, too big to properly fit.

“Like, before I got abducted, I was supposed to go to this party, but I panicked and ran away… I was afraid of what they'd think of me.” He sobs, burying his head into Rhodonite’s shoulder, who doesn’t seem to mind. “I disrespected my parents for some stupid reason and I let my grades go down the drain…” he continues to cry, regretting everything he did to everyone.

They all just sit there, letting him get it all out. No one moves. No one talks. They just let him get it out. 

After a while, he’s done. Still no one moves, not until he’s okay. The Rutile twins join in on the hug, and Fluorite does the best she can in joining.

Lars appreciates it all, and he appreciates that the Off Colors care about him. He appreciates that they just listen and don’t tell him that he’s wrong for feeling the way he does. 

“I'll make it up to them, I'll make it up to everyone that I wronged, especially Sadie,” he pauses and thinks for a moment, “but not Ronaldo, he's such a creep.” He lets out a chuckle and wipes his eyes.

“Are you feeling better now?” Fluorite asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nods. “Yeah… and once we get back to Earth, can you remind me to go make everything right?” He smiles sheepishly.

They nod. Padparadscha is still quiet, pressing up against his side, and slowly wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Lars chuckles, pulling the small Gem into a tight hug. He gets a late response of a small squeak from her, a smile appearing on her face.

“How are we going to find our way out of here, though?” Rhodonite asks, a slight panic in her voice.

“We’ll find a way, don't worry, we will find it eventually.” The Rutiles say reassuringly. 

\------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the surface, there are two Gems who are starting to form a forbidden relationship, much like Rhodonite's or Garnet’s…

\------------------------------

Hiddenite takes a breath she doesn’t need, trying not to panic as she does her job. Being one of Blue Diamond’s consultants is definitely not an easy job, especially when she's as emotional as she is right now. All she wants to do is go see Larimar, so she can just take a break from it all. 

\----------------------------

Larimar walks out of the ship, she’s just finished helping out terraforming an abandoned planet with a handful of other Lapis Lazulis and Larimars. She silently hopes that Hiddenite has been dismissed so they can meet up again. 

She goes to the edge of Homeworld, where Homeworld ends and the Kindergartens begin, and from there to where she and Hiddenite always go to be alone together, hoping that she will meet her there like always.

\----------------------

Hiddenite bows. “My Diamond, how was the trial for Rose Quartz?” she asks. She had been around for the Rebellion, thinking it was absolutely ridiculous at the time being, but envying it now that she's felt the freedom of a cross-Gem fusion.

Blue Diamond doesn’t respond for while. “Yellow overreacted when my Zircon came up with the idea that it possibly wasn't Rose Quartz who shattered Pink, but another Diamond. Rose has stolen my palanquin, along with a human that came with her, and I do not know what is going to happen next. Yellow is furious.” She says with her amazingly calm voice, which is always unnerving. “I want to know what she thinks happened, so I will await her reformation.”

Hiddenite nods, “I would like to know what happened as well, My Diamond.”

Hiddenite had been there when Ruby and Sapphire first fused, and she was disgusted yet envious of it. She has a relationship of her own now with Larimar. It is forbidden, but she doesn’t care, and neither does Larimar.

“You are dismissed. Pearl, bring another in Hiddenite in.” They both nod, and she walks to the door, the blue Pearl walking perfectly in step behind her.

She’s never really liked the way that Pearls are treated. She had been offered one herself but politely declined.

Walking through the halls of Blue’s great palace makes her feel as if she doesn’t belong. Her views are different on a number of things.

The Pearl opens the door and the next awaiting Hiddenite comes out.

“Thank you, Pearl.” Hiddenite says softly, so only she could hear, making a small smile appear on her face.

She leaves her living area to meet Larimar. She hopes she is back in their hiding place, which is very secluded and as far away as possible from any other Gems. 

\-------------

In the long abandoned Kindergartens, Larimar waits anxiously in their hidden spot, hoping that Blue Diamond has dismissed Hiddenite so that she can tell her what she’s heard from a Lapis. When she sees Hiddenite come around the corner, a grin grows on her face.

“Hidden!” She yells, getting the attention of the other Gem, before running in her direction.

“Lari!” Hiddenite yells back, also running. 

They meet in the middle and practically slam into each other. Hiddenite only reaches to about Larimar’s chest, not that either of them mind.

“I missed you!” She says, holding Hiddenite’s head in her hands.

“I missed you too!” She laughs.

“Oh! I heard something from a Lapis… it's interesting.” She whispers.

“Tell me later.” Hiddenite grins and pulls Larimar into a kiss. A white light engulfs the two, making them become one.

Amazonite lets out a laugh, hugging herself tightly. She’s happy to be herself after a long time of not existing.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT: 11/8/17: ALKJSHFALKJDS I DIDNT REALIZE THE IMAGE DIDNT UPLOAD CORRECTLY SORRY

https://imgur.com/a/Q0UEG HERE IT IS

* * *

Amazonite is glad to be back; she missed the feeling of being herself. Letting out a hum, she starts walking around the Kindergarten, remembering when it was actually functional all those years ago. Well, the Hiddenite half of her remembers, being an Era 1 and made on Homeworld herself. The Larimar half of her was made on a different planet during the war.

“I like it when we're fused, but I can't see your face.” She finds herself saying as she walks.

“Me too. Do you want to unfuse?” She says to herself.

 “Sure,” she responds, and almost immediately she's replaced with her two counterparts in a tight embrace.

“S-sorry, I _love_ being Amazonite, but I haven't seen you in a while.” Hiddenite says, feeling bad that the fusion ended so quickly. 

“I understand, I missed you too.” Larimar replies, a smile on her face. 

“So… what'd you hear from that Lapis?”

Larimar grins, pulling away from the hug to look Hiddenite in the eyes.

“I heard rumors about a group of Gems hiding here in the Kindergarten. Defects, fusions…” She says softly, “Remember when that Morganite had to get a new Pearl and Ruby? Because they had fused?”

Hiddenite nods, that Morganite is a part of Blue Diamond’s court.

“They weren't actually shattered, they're hiding somewhere in this Kindergarten with a group rumored to be called the Off Colors.”

Hiddenite looks confused, not knowing whether to believe it or not.

“I want to try to find them.” Larimar says, almost whispering. 

Hiddenite’s eyes widen. She's been thinking about possibly running away herself, but actually doing it? A crazy move! 

“We don't have to…” Larimar says softly.

“No, I want to.” Hiddenite says, turning around and looking above at the mass colors of Homeworld. “I'm getting tired of how things are run. There's tons of us, anyways! They won't miss us!” She says confidently.  

Larimar grins and grabs a hold of Hiddenite’s hand as a large smile blooms on her face. 

“Then let's go.”

* * *

 

Lars looks around to make sure that everything is clear, then signals the others once he’s made sure it is.

“What was your favorite thing about Earth, Lars?” One of the Rutiles asks.

“I liked the sunsets. They can be really nice, especially when you live on a beach.” He smiles, remembering staring out of his window and just watching the sun go down.

“They sound nice.” Fluorite smiles.

He nods, “Makes me wish I’d appreciated them more.”

Lars lets the Gems pass before he goes, since they know the Kindergarten better than he does. He notices that Padparadscha is lagging behind a bit, and waits for her to catch up while keeping an eye on the other Off Colors, who are walking pretty slow.

“Hey Pads, do you want a piggy back ride?” He asks when she approaches him.

Eventually looking up at him, she asks, “What is that?”

“Oh, it's where you let someone ride on your back, uhh…” He crouches, “Here, get on my back.”

After a moment, the Sapphire climbs onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He barely feels her weight, possibly because she's so small. He hooks her legs around his arms, stands up, and quickly catches up with the others.

“What are you doing?” Rhodonite asks with a confused look on her face.

“I'm giving Pads a piggy back ride. It’s what people do on Earth sometimes.” He smiles.

“Do all humans do it?” One of the Rutile heads asks.

“Sometimes? I mean, it can be hard to do if the person is really heavy.” He says, remembering when his mom would give him piggy back rides when he was small, relishing the memory of his simple childhood.

The Off Colors are always interested in learning more about Earth, and Lars doesn’t mind and tries to answer their questions the best he can.

* * *

 

Hiddenite and Larimar walk hand in hand through the desolate Kindergartens.

The two have been walking for a while, and Hiddenite wonders if these so called ‘Off Colors’ are real and if they’re actually worth finding, or just a little rumor that some of the Lapis Lazulis are prone to making up. 

“Hey Lari?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you sure if these ‘Off Colors’ exist?” She asks, starting to doubt her partner.

Larimar frowns, “W-well, no… I want to try to find them, even if they don’t exist. At least I'm able to spend some time with you,” She says, grinning.

Blushing, Hiddenite grins. “Yeah, at least we are.”

“We can make this quicker by fusing…” Larimar says as she pulls the smaller, blushing Gem closer.

“Yeah, we can.” Hiddenite giggles as Larimar kisses her then promptly twirls her.

As they dance, the two are engulfed in a white light, giggling as they become one. Amazonite laughs to herself as she forms, happy to be back again.  

Remembering the little quest that her counterparts decided to go on, she treks forward, deeper into the Kindergarten. She uses Hiddenite’s powers of levitation to her advantage, slowly but surely making her way down to her destination. She lands softly on the ground, disturbing barely any dust as she does so. Staying quiet, she continues to search, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention to herself.

She knows that if she were to find the Off Colors, her counterparts would most likely join them, not needing future vision to predict it.

If she isn't able to find them, then at least she’s able to spend some time as herself before Hiddenite and Larimar have to go back to their purposes: helping with terraforming planets, and listening to Blue Diamond’s problems and helping her work out a solution to it.

With her, the two get a taste of freedom that isn't imaginable. It’s seen as a crime worth shattering, especially when someone like Larimar fuses with someone like Hiddenite. A low ranking gem with somewhat of a high ranking one is unforgivable. 

Amazonite tries not to think about this as she walks, not paying much as attention to her surroundings as she should.

She backs into something and yelps, hearing whatever she backed into scream in surprise as well.

Turning around, she finds a group of Gems and a strange creature with a shocked look on its face. 

“I-I, uh…” She stutters, promptly unfusing before them all.

* * *

 

Padparadscha wants to be let down after a while, preferring to walk for herself, although she says that she had enjoyed the ride.

“Y’know, there’s some things that I don't really miss about Earth,” Lars admits.

“Like what?” Rhodonite asks.

“Noisy neighbors?” Lars shrugs and turns to face the Gems, “Sunburns?”

“What are sunburns?” One of the Rutiles asks, a curious look on her face.

Lars winces, “Oh… uh, it hurts a _lot_ and, uh, it's basically when you stay out in the sun for too long without any protection and it damages your skin. I don't think you’d have to worry about it since you guys are Gems,” he pauses, “I don't think I have to worry about it anymore, either.” He laughs.

“That sounds terrible.” Fluorite says, and looks like she’s about to tell him something else.

“Yeah, it only happened to me once or twice, when I was younger.” He says before suddenly running into something or someone. 

He yelps along with the other person. He quickly turns around to see another Gem; a fusion, by the looks of the two gems on her chest and leg respectively. She stutters something before unfusing to reveal two other Gems.

Before he can say anything, his hair glows, and he's knocked over by none other than Steven, who had decided it was the perfect time to pay him a visit.

“Steven!” Lars scolds the younger boy.

“O-oh, sorry Lars, did I come at the wrong time?” He asks sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughughughugh sorry for like not updating all summer, i had some pretty bad writers block and summer depression kicked my butt, along with the usual summer crazyness and shit like that
> 
> also, as you can tell, i updated the name and as well as the summary, as soon as i saw the lars of the stars leak i was like. oh heck i gotta put this into my story and so this idea was born lol

“Not really…” Lars groans as he sits up, “I need some sort of warning system for you when you decide to come through my hair.” He chuckles and ruffles the shorter boy’s hair.

Steven laughs. “Sorry, I’ll try not to bother you too much,” he says, then looks around, noticing the two Gems on the ground. “Did I interrupt something?”

Lars shrugs, “We ran into each other. They were fused at the time, too,” he looks at the two Gems, who were now standing awkwardly next to each other, “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“O-oh, it's fine, Amazonite wasn’t paying much attention…” The blue Gem mutters, suddenly finding the dirt interesting.

“How’d you two get down here?” Lars asks, “You weren’t followed, were you?”

“N-no, we weren’t followed. We were careful about that every time we met,” The light green Gem says, almost confidently.

“Wait, aren’t you one of Blue Diamond’s Hiddenites?” Rhodonite asks with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

“Yeah, I was. And you're that fusion of the Ruby and Pearl who used to belong to that Morganite?” A small smile appears on Hiddenite’s face.

“Was? Were you two caught fusing?” Rhodonite asks, a look of worry appearing on her face.

“N-no, Larimar and I decided to run away,” she says reassuringly to the fusion.

“We decided that we didn’t belong, and well, here we are.” Larimar says awkwardly, but smiles nonetheless.

“Well, it's nice to meet you!” Steven smiles.

“Nice to meet you too,” Larimar says, confused, “Whatever you are.”

“I’m Steven, I'm human… well, half human, half Gem,” he says sheepishly.

“Half Gem? I didn't think that was possible…” Hiddenite comes up to him, a look of interest on her face, “If you don’t mind me asking, what type of Gem are you?”

“Oh, um, Rose Quartz…”

“Wait, the Rose Quartz? The Gem that my- er, Blue Diamond was upset over the trial of?” Hiddenite says, shocked.

He chuckles nervously, “Yeah, that's me. But not really, since she gave up her physical form to have me,”

“Interesting...” She muses.

“I predict that Lars will run into one, no! Two Gems! Steven will also return! How interesting!” Padparadscha says happily.

Larimar looks like she's going to to say something, but decides against it.

“Padparadscha can only see things that just happened,” Fluorite says with a smile, “If that's what you were wondering.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that- Wow. Uh, hello,” she says in surprise as she sees Fluorite for the first time.

“That's Fluorite,” Rhodonite says, “She’s made up of six Gems”

“Maybe more if we meet the right Gem,” she says almost flirtily to the two.

“I think we’re good, uh, thanks for the offer though?” Larimar says, blushing.

Lars turns his attention back to Steven, who’s being awfully quiet. He wonders why he’s visiting, maybe he has some news for him?

“Hey Steven? Do you want to talk?” He asks.

“Oh yeah, it's sort of why I decided to visit,” he smiles.

He quickly pulls the Rutiles aside, and tells that them that he and Steven are moving somewhere more private to talk. More likely than not, one of the many exit holes along the walls.

“So, what's up?” He asks as they start walking away from the group.

  
Steven shrugs. “I’ve just been thinking about a lot of things lately.”

“Like what?” Lars asks and chooses an exit hole that's big enough to sit inside.

“Stuff about my mom… and I remembered what another Gem told me once,” Steven says and sits down next to Lars, leaning against him.

“Like what?” He waits for an answer, but is only given silence. “You can tell me anything, y'know,” he says reassuringly.

“She told me it was good to be different, that I don't have to be like my mom, but it feels like I do have to be sometimes?” He shrugs, “The Gems used to tell me how amazing she was all the time and I've always felt that I had to live up to her. That I had this magical destiny that I had to fulfill.” He sniffles.

Before Lars can say anything, Steven continues. “I’m also tired of no one telling me anything! It took me getting stuck in space and nearly dying to get at least some information on why my mom shattered Pink Diamond. But when I asked about her palanquin, I got into a fight with Garnet and Pearl, which led up to my dad getting kidnapped by Blue Diamond. I still didn't get any information after that!” He sobs, “I wish that they were actually honest with me…”

Lars wishes he could say something to cheer him up, tell him that everything is fine, but he can’t. So instead, he scoops the smaller boy up and puts him into his lap and just lets him cry on his chest. “Let it out, let out all your frustration,” He murmurs.

Honestly, Lars hadn’t really expected Steven to come to him for any of this, but he's sort of glad that he did. Though he doesn't know much about what’s going on in Steven’s life, from what he'd said it sounded like he's under a ton of pressure living up to his mom’s legacy, thinking that he has to pick up where his mom left behind, having a huge unnecessary burden on his shoulders.

As Steven’s sobs turn into sniffles, Lars can't help but to think about a few personal problems of his own: coming out as trans to his parents years ago, who surprisingly accepted him, even though they slip up and accidentally use the wrong pronouns or his deadname.

He’s incredibly grateful that they got him on HRT and that he was able to get surgery. He covered up his insecurities about his gender with being a jerk as an attempt to be cool.

“Hey buddy, I have something to tell you,” he says as Steven finally calms.

“Mmm?”

“I’m trans… It’s kind of why I was a jerk, ‘cause I was afraid of what people would think of me,” he laughs awkwardly.

A look of confusion appears on Steven’s face. “What does trans mean?”

He sighs. Of course Steven doesn’t know what trans means. “I’m gonna try to explain this the best I can, but look it up when you get home to get something more accurate.” He says, and continues when Steven nods, “Okay, so imagine that you were born female, but later you feel like you aren’t a girl and that you were supposed to be a boy instead? That’s basically it, I’m kinda bad at explaining things.”

“Oh, I think I get it. And that’s how you felt?” He asks.

“Yeah, I used myself as an example.” Lars smiles, “I thought since you shared something bothering you, I felt like I had to share something too,” he laughs.

Steven smiles back, “I appreciate it, but you didn't have to share anything.”

“Well, I wanted to! You got to learn something else about me too.”

“Being trapped on an alien planet really changed you,” Steven says, wrapping his arms around Lars in a hug, “You’re so much more confident!”

He returns the hug and smiles, “There once was a person who told me that it was okay to be afraid, but I got tired of being afraid so I took matters into my own hands and, well, here we are.”

Steven blushes a little and he also starts to laugh, and soon they both are enveloped into a pink light…

* * *

 

When he first forms, he’s laughing, a mix of Lars’ and Steven’s laugh which soon dies down into giggles. That’s when he realizes that he is not two people but one.

“We fused! We did what? We’re a fusion!” He laughs, looking at his hands, which seem like a normal skin color, but he can't tell with the dim lighting of the kindergarten along with the fact that he’s in somewhat of a covered area.

He pulls himself out of the hole, trying not to hit his head on the stony surface. His attempts go to waste as he hits his head at least once.

He rubs his head and grumbles in annoyance, and nearly stumbles as he takes his first actual steps. He’s not so good at walking. Well, not yet anyways; he literally came into existence barely even 5 minutes ago.

After a few more failed attempts at walking, he finally gains his balance and smiles.

“Steven? Lars?” Rhodonite’s voice calls out, “You two have been gone for a while and we're starting to get worried!” Then she spots him.

At first she has a look of confusion, then sees the Rose Quartz gem embedded in his navel and she grins.

“Uh, hi Rhodonite!” He squeaks.

“Oh my goodness! You two fused!” She smiles and gives him a four armed hug, which he awkwardly returns, and he realizes that he's taller than her.

“Yeah, we did!” He smiles back.

“I didn't think Gems and humans could fuse!”

“Well I- Steven can since he's half human.” He explains.

“We should go back! The others will want to see you!” She grabs his hand in excitement and pulls him back to the group.

* * *

 

When they get back, he isn't entirely surprised to see that they are all impressed by his existence.

“I've never imagined that I would get to see something like you,” Hiddenite says, coming up to him and smiling.

“Do you have a name? All fusions are usually between two types of Gems. But you aren't a typical fusion,” the Rutile twins ask.

He thinks for a moment, “Well, Steven has fused with his other human friend, Connie, and their fusion is named Stevonnie.”

“So a combination of the names for a hybrid fusion?” Larimar asks.

He nods and tries to think of a name for himself. Larven? Stevars? Stars?

Stars. He likes that name!

“How about Stars?” He says, grinning.

“That's a wonderful name.” Fluorite says and smiles warmly.

“I agree! Yes, it's a nice name,” the Rutiles nod in agreement.

“Steven and Lars will fuse, and he will name himself Stars! A wonderful name!” Padparadscha grins.

Stars blushes, “Thanks, Pads.” He says and scoops her up in a hug, which she returns moments later. He sets the small Sapphire back on the ground.

“Maybe it’s time for Amazonite to come back and officially meet everyone?” Hiddenite suggests and grins at Larimar, holding out her hand to the blue Gem.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Larimar shrugs, smiles, and takes Hiddenite’s hand and pulls her close.

The two are engulfed in a light as they dance, and a green Gem is soon in their place.

* * *

 

Amazonite comes into existence for the third time that day, and she hopes that she will stay fused for a while this time.

“Welcome back Amazonite,” Fluorite smiles.

“Thank you.” She smiles back at the larger fusion, and turns her attention to the hybrid fusion. “You must be Stars, nice to meet you.” She sticks her hand out for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he grins and shakes her hand in return, and he realizes something. The Gems back home will definitely want to know about him, especially Garnet. “I have an idea! Let’s take a selfie!” The Lars half mentally kicks himself for that. “So Steven can show the Gems back on Earth what you all look like.”

“What’s a... selfie?” The Rutile twins ask.

Right, he should've expected this. A popular concept on Earth would be seen as completely alien on an alien planet. He doesn't even know how he's even going to explain what a selfie is.

“It's easier to show than explain,” he chuckles awkwardly and pulls out Steven’s phone. He puts the code in effortlessly.

“What’s that?” Amazonite asks, looking over his shoulder.

“It’s a phone, it's how people communicate on Earth!” Stars grins and goes to the camera app.

“How… archaic…” She says as he turns the camera to selfie mode.

This is the first time Stars sees himself. He has a plume of brown hair with pink at the ends, brown eyes, the same scar that Lars has over his left eye, and somewhat of a mix of Lars’ pink skin and Steven’s peachish color.

He remembers what he’s doing and decides to mull over this later, so he continues his explanation, “And this, is a selfie.” He says and takes the picture.

“Oh, interesting,” Amazonite says as he shows her the photo. “Do all people on Earth do this?” she asks.

Stars shrugs, “There's an app pretty much dedicated to taking pictures. I forget what it’s called.” He says, walking over to the Rutile Twins.

“You two okay with taking a picture?” He asks them.

“Sure. It seems fun,” They smile.

* * *

 

Pretty soon, Stars has taken a selfie with each of the off colors. It was sort of a challenge with Fluorite, but they made it work.

“Thank you for showing us this interesting Earth thing, Stars!” Amazonite smiles. “Even though this is really archaic compared to what’s on Homeworld now.” She adds, waving her hand dismissively.

Stars chuckles. The Steven half of him thinks that she sounds like Peridot when she first came to Earth.

Speaking of Earth, the Steven half of him also thinks that he should go back, since he has been here on Homeworld for a while now.

“I really should unfuse now, Steven has to go back home,” Stars says awkwardly.

“Oh,” Rhodonite frowns, but her smile returns to her face. “It was nice meeting you, Stars!” She gives him a quick hug before stepping back a bit.

“Yes, it was nice to meet you,” Fluorite smiles affectionately, and Amazonite and the Rutile twins nod in agreement.

“It was nice to meet all of you, too,” He smiles and is engulfed in a pink colored light. His two counterparts appear where he stood moments ago.

* * *

 

“Bye everyone! Nice to meet you Amazonite, and Hiddenite and Larimar!” Steven grins and turns to Lars, “Thank you, for listening and for sharing.”

Lars grins back. “No problem,” he says and gets on his knees to let Steven go through his hair.

“What are they doing?” Amazonite not-so-subtly whispers to Rhodonite.

“He’s going through his hair, Steven says he has a lion on Earth that's like Lars.” Rhodonite whispers back.

He feels Steven’s foot goes through his head.

“Oh.” She nods like she understands before asking, “What’s a lion?”

Steven proceeds to go through his hair and disappears completely.

* * *

 

When Steven comes through Lion’s mane, he finds himself back in the house, but now it looks like it’s midday. He had left at some point in the morning, so he must have spent all morning on Homeworld hanging out and catching up with Lars.

“How was it?” Garnet’s voice takes him out of his thoughts. She’s sitting on the couch as if she were waiting for his return. She was the one who allowed him to go, after all.

“Oh, it was pretty good actually!” He smiles.

“Would you like to tell me?” She wonders, patting the seat of the couch next to her.

“Sure,” he knows that she already knows what happened, which is why he was allowed to go in the first place.

He sits next to her and begins to tell her what happened on Homeworld.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks with Garnet and Sadie

Steven thinks for a moment, grateful that Garnet allowed him to go. He doesn’t know where to start with explaining his adventure.

“Well… there were new Gems! They ran away,” he begins, “a Hiddenite and a Larimar, they ran away so they could be together.”

Garnet smiles, “Seems like I’m an inspiration.”

He smiles back and laughs. “Lars and I talked about some stuff,” Personal stuff, he thinks to himself, “and then we fused!”

“I’m proud of you, Steven.”

He blushes and chuckles awkwardly, “He’s named Stars. Oh! Also, Hiddenite and Larimar fused into Amazonite, too!”

Garnet nods and says nothing. He guesses this is a good thing.

“Stars had the idea of taking selfies with the Off Colors.” He says, unlocking his phone and going to the photos app. He pulls up the photo of Stars and Amazonite.

He presents the photo to Garnet. “There’s Stars and Amazonite.” He grins, “She seems pretty cool, but we weren’t able to get a photo of Hiddenite and Larimar.” He shrugs.

“Sounds like you had fun.” She smiles again and adjusts her shades.

He nods. “Yeah, after I talked to Lars,” he smiles slightly, then proceeds to show her the rest of the selfies with the Off Colors.

Steven reaches the photo of Lars smiling inside the exit hole he was sitting in and remembers his promise to Sadie.

“Oh, Garnet, I promised Sadie to take a picture of Lars to show her the next time I visited The Big Donut,” Steven explains, hopping off the couch.

Garnet hums, “Alright, if we’re going to get donuts, let’s bring some home for Amethyst.” She says, watching him get some money from the loft, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind having some.”

He chuckles and jumps down from the top step, landing softly next to Garnet as she stands by the door.

She offers him a hand to hold, which he happily takes. He isn’t really allowed to go out alone anymore, at least for a while. Until he can be trusted to go out alone without getting kidnapped -- gemnapped? -- by some Homeworld Gem again, he’ll have to have some supervision from one of the Gems or his dad.

Not that he really minds, he enjoys spending time with his family.

* * *

 

When they reach the Big Donut, Steven lets go of Garnet’s hand and runs up to the counter.

“Hi Sadie!” He greets her happily.

Sadie yawns, “Oh… hey Steven, hi Garnet.” She says tiredly, “Are you here for some donuts?”

“Well, yes and no.” He looks at her in concern, “A-are you sure you’re getting enough sleep? You look exhausted!”

“I’m just worried about Lars.” She sighs, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“He’s doing fine right now, and I got that picture of him that I promised you,” he says, smiling halfheartedly in hopes that it will cheer her up a bit.

“You did?” She asks and perks up a little.

Steven nods eagerly and runs behind the counter to show her, the picture already pulled up from showing Garnet a few minutes earlier.

“You were right, he is pink.” She whispers softly with a warm smile on her face.

“Yeah, I talked to him about some personal things,” he whispers back, “stuff about the Gems and he told me that he was trans and then we fused!” He says, still whispering.

“He told you? He must really trust you now.” She says “Fused? Like you and Connie do sometimes?” She adds with a hint of confusion in her voice.

He nods, “Connie and I make Stevonnie, as you know, and Lars and I make Stars!” Steven says with enthusiasm, “Would you like to see him?” He asks sheepishly.

Sadie shrugs, “Sure, why not?”

He finds the picture of Stars and the Rutile twins. “Those two are the Rutile twins,” he points to the reddish-colored Gem, “There’s Stars.” He points to the pinkish-colored humanoid in between the two.

“I’ve been meaning to ask. How did he get that scar? Does it have to do with him being pink?” Sadie wonders.

Steven nods. The image of Lars dying is still relatively fresh in his memory, and he tries his best not to cringe. He feels like he should tell Sadie, but also like it really isn’t his place to tell her.

“Are you okay? Y-you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t comfortable with it!” She asks in concern.

“I’m fine,” Steven says reassuringly, wiping away any stray tears from his eyes, “It’s fine.” He smiles awkwardly. “Y-yes, that’s one of the reasons why he’s pink, but I don’t think it’s really my place to tell you what happened. Well, not entirely.”

“Okay,” Sadie says, sounding slightly disappointed, but a small smile graces her face. “Thank you for updating me, I’m glad that he’s somewhat safe.” She sighs.

“No problem! Now how about those donuts…” Steven trails off with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Right, donuts.” Sadie says and shoos the young Gem away from behind the counter.

Garnet places a hand on his shoulder, which startles him a little. He had forgotten Garnet was there since he was so busy talking to Sadie.

“What kind of donuts would you like?” Sadie asks after he stares at the donut menu for a little while.

“I think Amethyst would like a bear claw, right?” He looks up to Garnet for an answer.

Garnet shrugs, “Just go what you think she’d want, you know that she’ll eat anything.”

Steven nods in agreement, “That is true,” he pauses to think for a small moment. “We’ll get a dozen donuts, you can choose which ones to put in, but I would like one with sprinkles on it.” He grins.

He watches as Sadie grabs the donuts and places them in the box, then pulls out his money to pay for them.

“That’ll be $8.99.” She says, putting the box on the counter and ringing up the cash register. He puts the money on the counter and takes the box of donuts.

“Thanks for coming by and talking, Steven,” Sadie smiles, “I needed it.” She sighs.

“No problem, I think you have my number, so if you want to talk you can text me!” He says with a small smile and follows Garnet out the door. 

* * *

 

“Everything alright?” Garnet asks as the two walk through the sand back to the temple.

“Yeah, I’m just worried about Sadie.” He frowns.

“It’s good that you care about her and her well being. Also you’re going to crush the donuts.”

“O-oh.” He didn’t even realize that he had been gripping the box so hard.

“How about I carry the box the rest of the way?” Garnets asks.

He nods silently, hands her the box, and shoves his hands into his pockets with a sigh but then pulls out his phone to check his messages.

There are none, well, besides Ronaldo trying to tell him about something that he didn’t care much for. He had been hoping that Connie would have responded to his messages that he’s been sending in hopes of contacting her.

He’s pretty sure that Connie now hates him for letting himself get taken by Homeworld when he promised that they would go through it together, but he decided to go it alone, sacrificing himself.

He doesn’t want to tell Lars or Sadie about it; he doesn’t want them to worry. They both had enough going on without him mixing his own problems into the chaos.

* * *

 

The two reach the beach house to find Lion gone and Amethyst in his place instead.

“Mornin’, Amethyst.” Garnet smiles, sitting on the other side of her. “We got donuts.”

Amethyst grins. “Aw, nice!” She exclaims and grabs a bear claw and a powdered donut, eating both in a matter of a couple of bites. Steven grabs his own donut and begins to eat it.

“Hey, Steven? How was visiting Lars?” Amethyst asks, plopping down beside him with another donut in her hand.

“It was good, I met two more Gems. Well, three if their fusion counts.. and Lars and I also fused!”

“Woah, nice job Steman!” She laughs and eats the donut whole, wrapping an arm around the boy and giving him a noogie.

“Agh! Amethyst!” He yelps with a laugh as he tries not to drop his donut, “Let me finish my donut first!”

“Okay, okay.” She laughs and releases him, and waits for him to finish the donut before noogie-ing him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WA HEY ITS ME
> 
> sorry again for not updating for like 2-3 months asjdfalkjds, school started up again and junior year is currently kicking my butt... but hey at least i updated! i started working on the next chapter almost immediately and that one will be out quicker than this one was. ill be introducing a few more of my gemsonas and life on homeworld which will be interesting to write!
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taaffeite talks with Blue Diamond

Taaffeite and her Pearl walk through the halls of Blue Diamond’s court, the four Ruby guards she requested on all sides. The large halls echoed the sounds of her heels and the various conversations from the Gems belonging to Blue.

 

A couple of the conversations stop once she’s spotted, a few Gems bow to her, the conversations become hushed. Some of them begin whispering to the Gem next to her. Once they pass, the conversations resume. She suspects that they are talking about her, her Pearl, or possibly even both.

 

She scoffs internally. Low ranking Gems are always prone to gossip. It’s a form of entertainment for them, in a way, to find out the latest drama going on: who it was between and what happened. 

 

Taaffeite tunes them out and listens to the conversations the Rubies are having with one another about what they did recently. The lives of rubies are interesting, to say the least.

 

She takes a quick glance back at her Pearl. She looks a little uneasy, but not fully showing it. Taaffeite knows that her Pearl would rather not be out in public, but they would not be here for long. It’s a good thing that Blue Diamond likes her and that their Pearls get along, too.

 

They are here to get information. Taaffeite had heard that Rose Quartz was once again on homeworld, and she wants to know if that is true.

 

They reach the large door that leads to Blue Diamond’s throne room. Taaffeite looks back at her pearl.

 

“Open the door please, Pearl.”

 

The Pearl goes up to the panel without a word and presses the right buttons to open it. Once it is open, she turns around to face her master, waiting until she enters before following her inside.

 

Taaffeite turns to the Rubies. “Thank you, please wait out here until I am done.” She smiles and turns to go inside. “Come along, Pearl,” she says as she enters.

 

“Ah, Taaffeite,” Blue Diamond says with a warm smile.

 

“Blue Diamond.” She says, saluting and bowing slightly. She watches her Pearl walk over to where Blue’s Pearl stands.

 

She notices that the usual Hiddenite isn’t there. Possibly off duty, or shattered. What a pity...

 

“I see you have a new palanquin,” Taaffeite says, walking up to get a closer look.

 

“Yes.” Blue Diamond’s gaze hardens for a moment. “Rose Quartz hijacked it when she escaped from the trial with that  _ human. _ ” She says in annoyance and disgust.

 

“What?” Taaffeite asks, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “I thought all of the Rose Quartzes were in bubbles. Unless you are talking about  _ the  _ Rose Quartz?”

 

“Indeed I am.” The Diamond’s gaze softens a little.

 

“She’s on homeworld? How?” Taaffeite’s eyes widen, “And how in the cosmos did she steal your palanquin!?”

 

Blue Diamond’s expression turns sour once again. The other elites’ conversations around the two become hushed. The Quartz guards that belong to Blue stiffen out of fear of being shattered.

 

“One of my Aquamarines and two of Yellow’s Topazes were sent to Earth to collect some species of humans that were from the list of the tratorious Peridot 5XG. They only came back with one human and Rose. We had a trial for her—”

 

“And that’s when everything went to schist, if I am correct?” Taaffeite says, interrupting the Diamond.

 

“Er, yes…” The Diamond says in slight surprise and annoyance at being interrupted and the use of those kind of words in her presence 

 

“Oh, I apologize, I had forgotten that you do not appreciate such language.” She bows in apology. 

 

“That is alright, but do not interrupt again.” The Diamond receives a nod in response from the elite Gem. “The Zircon assigned to Rose did her best. She took the case apart. She was not able to finish her thoughts due to Yellow getting angry and dissipating her form before she could explain her accusation of one of  _ us _ potentially shattering Pink,” Blue says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

 

Taaffeite raises an eyebrow at that. Accusing a  _ Diamond _ of shattering one of her own? Unheard of!

 

Blue Diamond continues, “Then Rose and her human escaped into the depths of Homeworld with my old palanquin. I’m sure Yellow has sent out shattering robonoids out to destroy them already.” She lets out a sigh.

 

“Yikes,” Taaffeite winces. Clearly the trial did not go as well as intended.

 

“But I was able to retrieve my Zircon’s gem before Yellow could. I told her that I was going to choose my own punishment for her,” the Diamond says, “though I do not plan to punish her like I know Yellow would want me to.”

 

“I understand.” Taaffeite says, still admiring the new palanquin.

 

“I’m glad you do,” Blue Diamond says with a smile, “not many would.”

 

“By the way, what happened to your main Hiddenite? Uhm, Facet 1S1V Cut 4ZU, if I am correct?” Taaffeite wonders.

 

“I do not know. I had asked my other Hiddenites and they said she wandered off shortly after finishing her shift with me and did not return.” Blue Diamond says with frustration.

 

“Hm, do you think she might’ve wandered off with another Gem,” Taaffeite grimaced, “and, y’know?” She laced her fingers together in a suggestive motion.

 

Blue Diamond looked horrified for a moment. “No! There is absolutely no way that she would have done such a thing. She is a loyal member of my court and by far one of my most prized Hiddenites!” She yells and slams her fist down onto the armrest of the palanquin, the two Pearls nearby flinching response.

 

“It was just a suggestion,” Taaffeite chuckles awkwardly, trying not to enrage the Diamond more than she probably already has.

 

“I understand that, Taaffeite. I think we are done here for now.”

 

“Of course, Blue Diamond.” She bows and faces her Pearl, “Come along now, Pearl.”

 

She waits until her Pearl is at her side once again before turning towards the entrance of the throne room. She glances at her Pearl, who moves to open the door.

 

Once out of the throne room, the Ruby guards who were assigned to her immediately get into formation and do not say a word.

 

There is no doubt in her mind that they had heard the whole thing. She is ashamed that she even suggested such a thing. 

 

Taaffeite notices that the halls are much emptier than they originally were. Most of the original loitering Gems were now missing, having dispersed after hearing the yelling of their Diamond in fear of punishment. Though some were still standing around and talking in hushed whispers, as if it was a miracle that Taaffeite was not shattered, as her entourage passed by.

 

She is sure that she was incredibly close to being shattered. The way she had spoken to Blue was unprofessional.

 

Once they reach the nearest warp pad, one of the Rubies speaks up.

 

“T-to your place of residence if I am correct, Miss Taaffeite?” She asks softly.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Ruby warps them off to her home.

 

“Thank you,” she says to the Ruby squad, “I will be sure to express my gratitude to your superior. You are free to go.”

 

“Thank you, ma’am!” They reply in unison and warp off.

 

As soon as they leave, she lets her shoulders sag and flops onto the nearby couch.

 

“I think I screwed up, Plum,” Taaffeite says, the pillow muffling her speech.

 

“I think you did fine,” Plum Pearl says softly as she sits gingerly next to her head.

 

“She reacted better than Yellow would have, that's for sure.” Taaffeite says with a grin.

 

“Yes,” Plum grins back, “she would have reacted  _ much _ worse, and threaten to shatter you.”

 

Taaffeite nods. “Can you please tell those Rubies’ commanding Agate that they did a wonderful job as usual for me, please?”

 

“Of course.” Plum gets off the couch and to the communicator in the corner of the room and quickly types out the report to the commanding Agate.

 

Once she is done, she comes back over to the couch and sits next to Taaffeite again. 

 

“Okay, what we know is that Rose Quartz is on Homeworld with a human, Hiddenite 4ZU is missing, possibly fused with another Gem, and Blue Diamond is harboring a Zircon who will most likely be a fugitive.” Taaffeite says aloud.

 

Plum nods, “If that Hiddenite is missing, surely another Gem is, too.”

 

“Yeah. We will get to the bottom of this, Plum, I’m sure we will. Even if that means we are marked as traitors.” Taaffeite grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP YALL IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER LIFE HAS KICKED MY BUTT SINCE I LAST UPDATED SO HERES ALL MY EXCUSES:  
> -we had to put my dog down in november, literally right before thanksgiving  
> -my grades in physics and english were rlly bad and physics is still kicking my butt bc it sucks and i hate it a lot  
> -life in general basically  
> -i became obsessed with the adventure zone and it has taken over my life
> 
> again, i am suuuuuuper sorry for not updating sooner! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also comments are highly appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote two taz fics while writing this chapter

Flame Obsidian Facet 6H1P Cut 7HF stands around with the rest of her facet, waiting for Tube Agate to return from whatever she is doing. she is barely paying attention when the super important Gem Taaffeite enters the room with her four Ruby guards and her Pearl.

“Oh, my Diamonds! 7HF, look!” One of her fellow soldiers, 7HO, shoves her slightly, “It’s Taaffeite!”

“Well no schist, 7HO,” 7HJ says, rolling her eye, “Looks like she's here for business” 

“Why else would she be here? For pleasure?” 7HI says, staring at Taaffeite as she walks by.

“Please don’t put that image in my head,” 7HF says deadpanning, glancing at 7HI

“Sorry” 7HI says sheepishly, “I wish I had a Pearl…” she says, staring at Taaffeite’s Pearl as the group walks by.

“I think everyone wishes they had a Pearl, but noooo you gotta be important or do some amazing schist to get one” 7HC complains.

“Diamonds what I wouldn’t do to get a Pearl…” 7HE mutters to herself as Taaffeite and her Pearl enter the throne room to their Diamonds throne room. Leaving the Ruby guards to stand by the door.

After a while of standing around, Tube Agate returns with Dendritic Agate, who is superior to a squad of Rutilated Quartzes who are standing not far off from their group.

They leave after a few minutes, leaving their group to loiter around again. 

Just as Tube Agate is about to give instructions, they hear Blue Diamond yelling. The group winces on instinct, being yelled at by your Diamond is not a fun thing. It usually ends up with somebody being shattered. 

Though, this is Taaffeite. Taaffeite does not belong to any diamond. Taaffeite belongs to no one, she is too important. There is also no way that Blue Diamond would shatter her. If she was, she would surely face the wrath of the other two diamonds.

“Okay! Enough Loitering! Move it!” Tube Agate yells, summoning her whip.

“Yes, Tube agate!” they all say in unison, turning and marching in the opposite direction of the throne room. 

“What do you think that was about?” 7HE asks.

“Dunno, couldn’t have been good” 7HD responds.

“Blue Diamond yelling is never a good thing,” 7HF says, grumbling.

“Schist, wonder what Taaffeite did to make her yell like that” 7HD says.

“Maybe it was something else that made her yell” 7HI suggests, with a cheesy grin on her face.

“Stars above, please stop thinking like that” 7HF says in annoyance, smacking the other gem on the shoulder.

Tube Agate stops them once they reach the massive hanger, “The Nephrites are making important deliveries to a planet that needs supplies for building a Kindergarten, put these crates onto the ship so they can get a move on before their deadline.” 

“Yes, Tube Agate,” the Gems say in unison again and begin picking up the crates of various supplies and placing them in the holding unit of the ship. 

It’s not a hard job 7HF decides, definitely not one of the hardest and not even close to one of the easiest that she’s had to do. 

She and her squad have been through a lot, fighting in the great Gem War, barely escaping before Earth was lost forever.

Homeworld has changed a lot back then, losing a fellow Diamond hit hard on the other three remaining.

Especially Blue, it hit Blue hard the most. 7HF remembers the waves and waves of grief that was experienced throughout the entire palace after the death of the smallest and newest Diamond. 

She never personally met Pink, but she knew that she was especially important. She was also very small. She came out very late. Later than that was expected. Usually, this would lead to any other Gem to be shattered, but of course, pink was important. Her being important saved her life.

White Diamond was especially hard on her. White was around more back then, telling Pink to be more independent and not rely on Blue and Yellow for help much anymore. Especially when the rebel Rose Quartz shattered her. 

White Diamond is barely seen nowadays, usually busy managing her own planets. Yellow, not as busy, but making an effort to see Blue more often nowadays. 7HF doesn’t know what happened to cause this but she thinks it’s nice of the two diamonds to help each other out and finally move along after mourning for so long.

“7HF, focus!” Tube Agate says, whipping her along her back.

She yells out in pain, almost dropping the box she was holding. She must've been lost in thought again.

“S-sorry Tube Agate!” she stutters, her back stinging, “I’ll try not to do it again”

“Better not” she scowls deeply at her.

She puts the box down on the ground on the holding unit, before turning around and getting another from the pile and placing it atop of another one that her fellow soldier put down.

She scolds herself for being such an idiot, she’s been getting lost in her own thoughts a lot lately. Something that she should not be doing. 

Maybe she’s becoming defected?

Schist, she’s doing it again. She shakes herself out of her thoughts before Tube notices and helps to finish put the crates in the holding unit of the ship.

Once they’re done, 7HC comes over to her, “Are you okay? You seem to be zoning out a lot lately?”

“I-I think so… do you think I'm becoming defected?” She asks putting a hand to her forehead.

“Oh stars no! If you have defected you’d been shattered by now!” 7HC says, putting a hand on her shoulder, “That happens sometimes, you’re fine!”

“Y-yeah, sure, I guess” she smiles uneasily, “But what if it continues happening? Will I be considered defective then?”

7HC frowns, “Why are you thinking like that? Defectivity is based on if you can’t function properly, questioning your loyalty, or if you come out wrong”

“But I’m getting lost in my own thoughts, it's affecting me being able to function properly and do my job HC. I’m starting to become afraid that I’ll be sent to be shattered” 7HF says, rubbing the gem on her wrist.

“Hey,” 7HC takes her hands, “You’ll be fine, just continue on doing our job. Try not to think about anything other than what you are supposed to be doing.”

“Okay,” she nods, “Okay yeah, I think I can do that”

“You think? Can you think you can do it without thinking about all of those other useless things and stay inline?” 7HC says without emotion.

7HF nods again without a word.

“Flame Obsidians get into line! We must move onto your next task!” Tube Agate yells from the doorway of the hangar as the Nephrite supply ship flies out of the hangar into the depths of space.

“Yes, Tube Agate!” they all respond in unison and fall into line.

As they all march towards their next destination 7HF can’t help but fall into her own thoughts once again.

What would happen to her if she is considered defective? Is she even considered defective? She’s starting to think for herself which isn’t something that she’s supposed to do. She’s supposed to follow orders without any second thought or even think at all.

Thinking for yourself is how the rebellion started thousands of years ago. She didn’t think much of it at first, because, well she didn’t have anything to think of besides where her loyalties lied. 

But right now, she can’t help but think that her loyalties are moving elsewhere after serving for thousands upon thousands of years, doing mundane tasks in Blue Diamonds palace. Moving items that are too heavy for the Nephrites to carry onto the ships themselves, replenishing the supplies for the maintenance gems all around. Doing tasks to keep her from thinking at all.

She's beginning to think that maybe all of this isn't what she defended homeworld for, maybe rose quartz was right. Maybe homeworld is terrible after all. 

No, no she stops herself from thinking anything like that any further. She tries to stamp out any and all thoughts about betrayal and doubts for mindless servitude like she has done before. But these thoughts keep on coming back. Every time she tries to send them away, they just keep returning.

These thoughts have been plaguing her mind even more frequently now, frequently enough that they have been beginning to keep her from functioning the way she should. She does not know how they had all began and when they had. She’s sure she’s reaching the point of being defective now.

She was barely paying attention as she bumped into 7HE in front of her, who lets out a grunt from the impact.

“Watch where you’re going” she whispers sharply.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry” she whispers back quickly in a panicked voice, hoping that Tube agate hadn’t noticed all of that.

“7HF! What is going on!” Schist, she had noticed.

“Nothing Ma’am” She salutes.

“Really? Because it seems like you haven’t been fully listening to my orders, again” She says getting close to her face.

“I-I was Tube Agate” she responds stiffly.

“Oh really? What were the orders I had just given out as we were walking, hm?” Tube Agate says and reaches for her Gem.

“O-oh um, they were, um, uh” she stutters. Diamonds, she was really screwed now.

“Seems like you weren’t paying attention after all hm?” She says and pulls out her whip.

“I apologize, Tube Agate! I’ll try not to get distracted again!” She salutes in a panic.

“You have been getting distracted more and more lately, I have given you many chances in the past to clean up your act, and you have not. Do you understand what must become of you now?” She snarls readying her whip to dissipate her physical form with it.

“Yes, I understand,” she says softly, she will be sent to be shattered.

“Good, maybe if you had tried to clean up your act, then I wouldn’t have to do this”

She says, reeling back and wrapping the whip around 7HF’s form and pulling tight.

7HF barely had any time to react. She lets out a scream as her form dissipates and she retreats back into her gem. 

Tube Agate turns back to her squad of Flame Obsidians who all have a shocked look on their faces but knew this was eventually going to be the fate of their companion.

“Go on, move onto the supply hold!” She yells and shoes them away.

She taps the communicator on her wrist and the image of a Peridot appears.

“Yes, Tube Agate?” The Peridot says.

“I have a defected Flame Obsidian who must be shattered, please come and send someone to retrieve her gem so she can be properly taken care of”

“Of course madame! Right away!” The Peridot hangs up and almost immediately she is met with a transporter which she puts the Gem into be sent away.

Tube Agate then turns and begins towards the supply hold where she sent the rest of her Gems and lets out a sigh. She didn’t want to have to send one of her most loyal soldiers away to be shattered but she had no choice.

What seemed like hours later, 7HF finally reformed. She was met with a Gem Destabilizing forcefield and strong walls of what could only be a prison cell.

She almost let out a sob, knowing that her fate was sealed and she would be shattered within hours.

“Are you sure you saw a new Gem come in here?” a voice said that startled Flame obsidian from her stupor.

“Yes, she was sent down here by a receiver,” another voice said in response to another.

Once the two voices reached her cell, she saw that one of the voices belonged to a Peridot with her Gem on her chest and a rather skinny Kyanite with her Gem on her hip.

“Oh! She’s reformed” the Kyanite says surprised.

“This will make this easier then, won't it Ky?” the peridot says with a grin.

“Yes it will, Dotty!” the Kyanite says excitedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flame meets some new gems and learns their plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well heck i made another taz fic while writing this one too also im writing a whole lot faster bc of the taz fic writers discord, bless them tbh
> 
> ALSOOOO THIS FIC IS A YEAR OLD HOORAY!!

“A-are you here to shatter me?” Flame Obsidian says nervously.

“She thinks we’re here to shatter her, isn’t that hilarious Dotty?” the Kyanite cackles.

“Oh, yes Ky! Hilarious!” the Peridot grins.

“We are here to release you!” the Kyanite says excitedly.

“B-but aren’t I supposed to be shattered? I’m a defected Gem aren’t I?” Flame obsidian protests.

“Defectivity is a social construct created by the Diamonds to make sure everyone stays in line,” the peridot says, “You can call me Dotty and that’s Ky!” 

“You are lucky that we found you! Or else you really would have been shattered!” Ky says.

“What if they come to shatter me and I'm not in here?” Flame Obsidian says with concern.

“That is why we have a decoy Gem,” Dotty says, producing a gem that looks vaguely similar to her own.

“Since we are helping you escape, you will need a name! How about Flame?” Ky asks as Dotty deactivates the forcefield.

“S-sure,” Flame says, quickly getting up out of the cell.

“It’s official! Flame has joined our ranks!” Ky says happily as Dotty throws the decoy gem into the cell.

“Is it just you two or…?” Flame asks awkwardly.

“Oh no! There's more than just us two,” Ky grins.

“Yep! Many more than just us so follow us if you would like to live!” Dotty reaches out her hand, the floating fingers taking the vague shape of an actual hand.

Once Flame takes Dotty’s hand, the three of them take off running.

“Where exactly are we going?” she asks panting, though she doesn't really need to breathe.

“Oh, you know… somewhere hidden away.” Ky looks back with a wink.

The three of them run through the corridors of the cell area, pausing at a grate which Ky removes and they jump into the hole into the undergrounds of Homeworld.

Flame has never been down underneath the surface of Homeworld. She doesn’t know where she is so she lets her new companions lead the way. Ky and Dotty lead the way, take a turn down a twisting corridor and end up at a large emptied out room with a variety of Gems hanging out all around.

“Everyone!” Dotty says, getting the Gem’s attention, “This is Flame!” 

The Gems all cheer as she gives a little wave. There are a variety of different Gem types who are hanging around, she possibly may not even know what they all are.

“Flame, this is the humble beginnings of The Second Homeworld rebellion, welcome to our ranks,” Ky says, ripping the diamond insignia off of her uniform.

“Welcome, flame!” a tall Rhodochrosite says, offering a hand, “I’m Chroso,” Flame takes her hand and shakes it.

“Nice to meet you,” Flame says a little nervously.

Flame looked around the area and found a group of pearls with swords of their own sparring in a corner, “that's, uh a lot of pearls” she mutters.

“Sure is!” Flame hears someone say loudly behind her.

Flame yelps and turns around and sees an overcooked Desert Quartz behind her.

“A lot of em used to belong to elites who let them be free years ago before the Pearl Keeping Laws changed,” she shrugs, “anyways I'm Sand!” she claps her hand to Flame’s lower back and walks off to talk with one of the pearls on the sidelines.

There are so many gems here, she doesn't know what to do, she doesn’t know whether if she should still have her faith in the Diamonds or whatever this ragtag group of Gems believes in.

“You must be our new recruit!” a voice says besides Flame as she watches the gems go through their routine as if she wasn't new there at all. 

She turns around and faces a rather large multicolored Gem, who is a fusion as she sees two Gems on her body. One on her right shoulder and the other on her stomach. Flame has seen many cross Gem fusions in her lifetime, many are impressive like this one.

“I’m scheelite, or cheese, whatever that is, one of the generals here. You must be wondering what I'm made out of?” Cheese grins lopsidedly, “ I’m made out of a scapolite and a cuprite.” she holds out her hand for Flame to shake it.

Flame takes her hand, “how many other fusions are here now?” she asks.

“There's quite a few!” Cheese grins, “though there's a few who don't always stay fused all the time like the legendary Garnet or myself.”

“Oh,” she says amazed.

“You can fuse with someone if you want, none of us mind if you want to!” Cheese says encouragingly.

“Do Dotty and Ky fuse?” flame asks awkwardly, not sure if it's her business to ask or not.

“Oh yes, sometimes,” Cheese waves off like it's not that big of a deal that they have fused before.

This is going to have to be something Flame will need to get used to. Pearls being treated as equals and being trained much like the Rebel Pearl herself, which is something that Flame marvels at. She saw the Rebel Pearl from a distance and knew how much of a formidable fighter she was thousands of years ago from what she had witnessed during the Gem War.

“I heard you were around when Taaffeite went to go see blue,” Cheese says, pulling Flame from her thoughts.

“Y-yes? What does that matter?” Flame asks confused.

“She’s a double agent for us, sent her to get information because we had heard Rose Quartz was on homeworld again,” Cheese clarifies.

“She made Blue Diamond mad earlier,” Flame mutters.

Cheese laughs, “good! She's important enough to be able to do that without consequences, we were extremely lucky to get such an important gem like her down here and on our side. I still can't believe it!” 

“She's a rebel!?” Flame exclaims in surprise.

“Yup!” cheese turns to Dotty, “hear anything from Taaf yet?”

“Nope! Not yet, I'm sure she will be contacting me soon. You know how busy she is,” Dotty waves it off.

“Yes, of course,” Cheese nods, “well, she always makes sure to check in so I wouldn't worry about it for right now.”

“I overheard that one of Blue’s hiddenites has gone missing with a larimar who had just returned from a terraforming mission, I think,” Flame mutters.

“Oh? They must be underground in the kindergartens somewhere,” Cheese looks thoughtful for a moment, “if they're there… there must be other gems down there as well.”

“D’you think so?” Flame asks.

Cheese nods, and turns to a different peridot “Doot! You and Dotty send out some Robonoids to search for any signs of gems in the kindergartens,” the two Peridots nod and send out a couple Robonoids to search.

“If there are any signs of Gem life, it will be reported back to us and we will know the location of these gems,” Doot explains with a grin.

“Then we will send out a search team to find them!” Dotty adds.

“It is how we found you after all” Doot adds.

“O-oh” flame says, not knowing how to respond to that exactly, “thank you?”

“You’re welcome!” the two peridots respond in unison.

Flame looks up at cheese uncomfortably, “are they always like that? Its… disturbing…” 

“Hmm yes, they are quite an enthusiastic duo aren't they?” cheese waves off her statement.

“Cheese! We got a message from plum!” an orange-colored pearl runs up to cheese with a communicator in her hands.

“Plum?” Flame asks in confusion.

“Taaf’s pearl,” the orange pearl says, eyeing Flame suspiciously, “you the new recruit?” and continues when she nods, “I'm Tangy, nice to meet ya!” she says holding out her hand.

Flame takes her hand and is rather surprised when the Pearl has a strong grip.

“Flame, and holy stars you are strong!” she says when her hand is released from the handshake.

Tangy laughs, “well, I’ve been training myself for at least a few rotations,”

“Impressive, I've been training all of my life basically,” flame says sheepishly, that was her only purpose after all.

“Ah, cause you're a warrior, not much use for you now huh?” Tangy says, getting up close to the Gem, “doing mundane tasks, doing ridiculous things for you superior?

“Y-yes,” 

“Homeworld is slowly running out of things to do for Gems like you to do, only Diamonds know what would happen if there was another war. Homeworld can’t take another hit like that.” Tangy says, intimidatingly, “good thing you joined the right side before that all happened, hm?” 

“That was completely on accident,” flame winces

“Tangy, what was the information you were going to tell me?” Cheese interrupts 

“Oh! We learned that Rose Quartz was on homeworld and a human was with her, that they had a trial and Blue’s Zircon accused the two present Diamond’s of treason and is being held by Blue herself because she wasn’t able to finish her thoughts. The trial did not go as well as intended because Rose escaped and is now somewhere on homeworld with the human” Tangy says, “also they should be arriving soon.”

“Hm, interesting” Cheese says, turning to Flame once again, “welcome to our ranks, Flame, as I said before, this is the second rebellion.” She says and turns to the rest of the Gems, “we’re going to overthrow homeworld.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padparadscha says fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told myself that there wasnt going to be actual swearing in this fic, and i was clearly wrong.

“Okay, so what exactly are we looking for?” Lars asks exasperated, after walking for quite a few miles in depths of Homeworld.

“Don’t know,” Amazonite says, looking back at the pink male, “A ship to get off this place, maybe?”

“A ship?” the left Rutile head asks cautiously, “Where can we get a ship?” the right one asks.

“A hangar obviously,” the newer Fusion scoffs, “though there is a chance that Hidden and Lari could be considered fugitives now,” she mutters to herself.

“Uh? What’s that?” Rhodonite squeaks.

“What’s what?” Fluorite asks.

“That!” Rhodonite points to a small orb-like object running towards them.

“A Robonoid…” Amazonite whispers

“A Robonoid!?” Lars yelps, “what the hell is a Robonoid!?” 

“Something that Peridots send out to scope areas with, I don't know if it belongs to homeworld or a group of rebels,” Amazonite pauses when it notices them and lets out a squeaking noise.

“Everyone! There is a Robonoid over there!” Padparadscha says a few seconds too late.

The Robonoid doesn't move for a second, then shudders and then scuttles back the way it came.

“Should… should we follow it?” Amazonite asks uneasily.

Lars lets out a groan, “Look, I know you weren’t with us when Steven turned me pink, but the last time we encountered these Robonoid things. I kinda died, which is kinda how I got this scar.” he gestures to his face.

“But I think it wants us to follow it,” Fluorite points out the Robonoid scuttling back, shuddering again, and moving a bit closer to the group of off colors.

“Okay? And? We can’t trust anything!” Rhodonite protests.

“Sure, a lot of things has happened since Lars and Steven found us,” the right Rutile head says, “What if following thatRobonoid is a good thing?” the left Rutile head finishes.

The Robonoid scuttles off again, only return for the third time. This time, though, it shudders again and doesn’t go away. Instead, a compartment opens on the top of it and displays a map. Leading towards somewhere unknown.

“Guess we have no choice but to follow it, huh?” Rhodonite laughs awkwardly.

“Unless we want it to go back and forth a million times,” Lars says chuckling.

“I predict that the Robonoid will want us to follow it! Interesting!” Padparadscha says with a smile.

“Alright, guess it official, time to follow that thing,” Amazonite says walking towards the Robonoid. “Also, Lars, you never told me what a lion is? What the tumbler is a lion?”

“Oh, it’s a creature on earth, they hunt different animals to eat usually. Super dangerous, can kill you,” Lars shrugs, “I’ve really only seen Steven's lion and the lions in the Water Town zoo.”

“Zoo? Like the human zoo?” Amazonite asks cautiously.

“Human zoo? What the hell?” He asks confused, “If a human zoo is anything like a zoo on earth. Then yeah, I guess?”

“The zoo belonged to Pink Diamond, she started it because she wanted to observe humans. It’s one of the only things we have of her left. Hiddenite hates it.” Amazonite says bitterly.

“Like slavery? What the fuck? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at what happens to me anymore,” Lars sighs deeply.

“Slavery? Oh, I think you mean pearls-“ Amazonite says before she’s interrupted by Rhodonite.

“Can… can we not talk about this anymore? It’s making me feel uncomfortable” she says, her bottom set of arms rubbing her top ones uncomfortably.

“Yeah, sorry Rhodonite,” Lars apologizes, “that human zoo sounds fucked up,” he mutters to himself.

The group walks in silence as they follow the Robonoid through the winding corridors of the kindergarten.

“Lars will say fuck,” Padparadscha says out of the blue, “what is a fuck?” she asks.

Lars yelps in surprise when Padparadscha breaks the silence and blushes, “its, um, its a curse word on Earth.”

“Like schist?” Fluorite asks.

“That’s very similar to another curse word on earth actually,” Lars says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Can you tell us what fuck means?” The left Rutile head asks.

“No, uh, I would rather not,” Lars blushes.

“What’s similar to schist?” Fluorite asks.

“Shit, means like poop,” Lars says, “granted, you probably don’t know what poop is either,” he chuckles again awkwardly.

“This is some interesting earth culture you’re teaching us, Lars!” Rhodonite says smiling.

“Well, you can't swear everywhere on earth, like it’s discouraged in certain places. Also, I don’t know if Steven will be happy that I taught you how to use earth swears.” 

“Like how you can’t swear in front of the Diamonds, especially Blue, she hates it,” Amazonite says.

“Yeah! Like my parents hated it when I swore, so I just never did it around them and there are just people who hate swearing in general,” Lars says.

“Why won’t Steven like that you’ve taught us swears?” The right Rutile head asks.

“Cause, he’s never really liked swearing?” Lars shrugs.

“Lars will tell us about another earth swear! Interesting! I like the sound of shit!” Padparadscha says happily. 

“Oh boy, Steven will think I corrupted her with my knowledge of earth swears,” Lars says laughing.

“Want to know some homeworld swears?” Amazonite offers.

“I don’t know many of the swears here,” the left Rutile head says, “we would like to know some too!” The right one says with interest.

“Well, there's schist, for one,” she says shrugging, “there's also cosmos, and many others that I don't know off the top of my head,” 

“So its all basically rock and space-based swears?” Lars asks.

“Wait, where’d the Robonoid go?” Rhodonite asks

The group had hit a fork in the tunnels and had lost the Robonoid when they had slowed down to talk, and now they were lost. Looks like they would have to wait for the Robonoid to realize they weren't behind it and turn back to get them before they moved any further.

“We lost the Robonoid,” Padparadscha says quietly, “we will have to wait until it finds us again.”

Lars groans and sits down on the ground, “well, we can still talk about Earth Culture I guess.”

“What was your purpose on earth?” Amazonite asks, sitting on the ground with him.

“My purpose? What do you mean?”

“What was your job,” she says simply.

“I worked at a donut shop, I also wasn't at the same time,” he sighs, “I didn't appreciate the simpler things in life when I was back on earth.”

“Must've been a huge change for you to go from there to here,” amazonite says, “It was a huge thing for Hidden and Lari to decide to run away.”

“I bet it was,” Lars says, then stays silent for a moment, “ I was… afraid, I still am afraid of what people will think of me. But it doesn't matter when you are being the best person you can be,” he pauses again, “I'm improving from who I was before being abducted and taken here.”

“Its good to improve. Here on homeworld? Being close to a diamond is something to die for. Its desirable, but not the best place to be in your existence, Hiddenite spent a lot of time around Blue.” Amazonite says bitterly, “she saw a lot of stuff, from shattering to just about anything you can think of.”

“Yeah, sometimes you do things you regret, they stay with you and haunt you. Like all the shitty things I did back on earth? It stays with me. But I'm learning to be better, and you learned that serving the Diamonds isn't what its all lived up to be. So you chose to run away,” Lars says with a shrug, “I couldn't run away because I was too much of a coward to admit I was wrong with what I was doing.”

“Interesting,” Amazonite says.

“Yep,” Lars says, “you cant fix your mistakes but you can fix yourself and do what’s right,” he says with a grin.

Amazonite nods, “Nicely said.” 

“Thanks, I heard that from somewhere,” he laughs.

Then, the Robonoid finds them again. This time rubbing up against amazonites leg and displays the map again. And vibrates like its annoyed at the group for not following it again when they had lost it. 

“Looks like it found us,” Amazonite says to Lars.

“Yep, looks like it did.”

“Time to follow it back to wherever it wants us to go.” 

“Hopefully it's not a trap.”

Amazonite nods in agreement, getting up off the ground and holds out her hand for her new friend to take, and they follow the Robonoid into the tunnel, unsure of what fate has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blue zircon reforms and bloops got some sass

When Blue Zircon reforms, she’d thought she would be in a prison cell, not in… Blue Diamonds personal chambers. Huh. not what she expected. 

She honestly expected to be dead by now, and not in the personal chambers of her majestic and luminous diamond!

“Oh, you’ve reformed,” The pearl says softly, “I shall go get my Diamond,” Pearl says and turns to leave the room.

“No don't!” Zircon yells, her voice echoing off the grand walls, making her cover her mouth in fear.

The Pearl tilts her head in confusion, “why not? You are not in trouble.” 

“I-I'm not?” she stutters in surprise.

“No, if you were you would have been shattered by now,” the Pearl looks back at her from the doorway, “Wait here, My Diamond will be elated to know that you have reformed.”

Blue Zircon stays put, but quickly realizes that she is taking orders from a Pearl!"

“I don't have to take orders from you!” she says stubbornly and walks up to the Pearl who has an unamused look on her face.

“Oh? Would you like me to order you to be shattered instead?” the usually soft-spoken Pearl says threateningly.

“Of course not! What kind of fool do you think I am!?” she gasps on offense.

“One that does not follow the orders given to her from a Diamond?” the Pearl suggests, giving the Zircon a schist eating grin.

The Zircon begins to stutter in her own defense before once again getting interrupted by the blue colored Pearl,

“I am merely following an order from my Diamond who instructed me to bring you to her if you do not wish to follow those orders you can just be shattered if you would like?” she says, not looking back as if she had said this exact line to many Gems before.

“No! I would like to live, thank you!” She says exasperatedly.

“Very well then, I shall return with My Diamond.” The Pearl says plainly, her demeanor changing from threatening to the soft-spoken Pearl that she was before.

Blue Zircon has never seen a pearl act like this before, though this pearl did belong to her wonderful and beautiful Diamond! So maybe she let her have a bit of unwarranted personality?

She wonders to herself that if this Pearl ever acted like that in front of her Diamond, surely if she did she would be immediately shattered. But its rude of her to ask something like that.

The Zircon waits patiently for the pearl to return with her diamond and she can’t help but look around the room. Its plain, not much is there, though there is an enormous pillow on the other side of the room. 

She decides to get up out of the little alcove she was situated in, which she assumes was for the Pearl or visitors of Blue Diamond and goes to the middle of the room.

Marveling how intricate, but plain it looks. Blue Zircon thinks that her diamond must not spend much time here. 

The door to the chambers open, and in steps the one and only Blue Diamond. Her luxurious, sparkling, luminous, wonderful Diamond!

“M-my diamond!” she stutters and salutes immediately.

Blue smiles softly, “I am glad to see that you have reformed, now, I kept you safe because Yellow wrongly poofed you before you were done explaining your case. I ask of you to run through it with me again, and for you to finish your thoughts.” she says, with a warm look on her face.

The Zircon was rather surprised at this, she didn’t really expect to get a second chance at this. Especially since her client was Rose Quartz herself!

“Gosh, i-i didn't really expect to get a second chance! Thank you my diamond!” she grins widely as the diamond sits on her giant pillow.

“Yes, yes, now explain your case to me again.”

Blue zircon takes a deep breath and quickly explains what she had said before. right up to accusing her diamond of covering up the greatest travesty in Gem history. Minus the court setting, her client and her filthy human and of course Yellow Diamond poofing her for the accusation that she had made.

“Thank you, now, how did you come up with this idea?” Blue asks.

“W-well I was talking to Rose and she didn’t seem to know how it happened, so it must've been covered up by someone! Or stars even staged!” 

“Staged?” blue diamond contemplates this for a moment, “how?” she asks.

“I am unsure at the moment, but I fear that nothing is as it seems,”

Blue Diamond has a look of thought written on her face before saying, “I fear that too, we will need to be careful.”

The Zircon nods dutifully, “Don’t worry my Diamond, we will figure this out,”

“We will, this is could possibly be an act of treason. keeping you here after Yellow requested me to shatter you. But I’ve been wanting answers for years and I am tired of the other two just acting like it didn't happen! Pink didn’t deserve this! She didn't deserve to be shattered!” Blue yells angrily and breaks down into sobs, emitting a wave of emotion from her being. Making the two other gems in the room to shed a few tears as well. 

“Of course she didn't, My Diamond,” the pearl comforts, patting her massive leg. 

“We will find out what really happened, no matter the cost,” Blue Zircon says confidently, moving to stand next to the Pearl.

“Both of you do know, that if we do ever find out and if its any of the two other diamonds, we could be marked as traitors?” Blue asks.

“I would follow you to the ends of the galaxy my diamond,” The Pearl says with loyal confidence.

“I will stand by you as well, no matter what. Even if I am marked as a traitor.” Blue Zircon says saluting.

She smiles widely, “I am glad that the two of you are willing to risk your life for me,”

“Anything for you my diamond,” the two Gems say at once.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a while!! i got busy lol
> 
> also!! i got another dog her name is summer and i love her

Taaffeite pulls the hood of her cloak further over her head, so far in her time of sneaking around Homeworld to find the waste line, it has worked. Most Gems don’t even notice that she’s there.

Giving a quick glance behind her to make sure that Plum was still there and lets out a sigh of relief when she is. 

She wraps her cloak more tightly around herself and quickly makes her way through the crowded walkway. Always making sure that her Pearl was always behind her. If she were to be caught she wouldn’t know what she would do.

Taaffeite turns down an alleyway and makes sure that no one else but Plum is following her. 

“Why do we have to disguise ourselves every time we go?” Plum asks, finally catching up to her.

“Because, you know what they’d do to you if they found that we were sneaking out to help out a rebellion against our wondrous leaders,” Taaff scoffs.

“Of course,” Plum says sadly.

Taaffeite places a small kiss on Plum's forehead in reassurance and moves to open the manhole cover. Plum jumps down quickly, with her following behind her closely and lowers the manhole cover back down.

Plum takes over her cloak, and Taaff follows. The Pearl takes both and stores them in her Gem for later when they return to their home.

The two follow a familiar path in the waste lines, they aren’t as used as much anymore because the kindergartens are shut down. So they are just as desolate and abandoned but more hidden. A perfect place to hold a secret rebellion.

Once they reach the door to the hideout, she watches Taaffeite as she knocks cautiously.

A pair of eyes greet her from the other side of the door, these eyes widen and open the door quickly, the eyes belong to Doot. a Peridot loyal to their cause of overthrowing the diamonds. 

“Taaff and Plum are back!” she yells into the group of Gems behind her 

“Welcome back, we’re expecting a new group of gems to arrive at any moment now. Also, you may have seen her as you were visiting good ol’ Blue, meet Flame!” Cheese grins widely and presents Flame to her.

“Ah, yes, I do remember seeing you. What happened that made you come down here?” Taaffeite asks.

“Honestly? It's a dumb reason,” she laughs awkwardly.

“It couldn’t be dumb if you are down here, honey,” Taaff smiles warmly at the Gem.

“Guess you’re right,” Flame says with a grin. “I wasn’t doing my job correctly because I kept on losing focus.”

“Really? Interesting…” Taaff says, “Now, I cannot stay here very long because I will be talking with Yellow soon. But I shall tell you what information I got from blue.”

“What information did you get?” Dotty asks excitedly, pulling up her holographic note panel.

“Yellow and Blue had a trial for Rose Quartz, it didn’t go the way they wanted it to go, because Rose escaped and is on homeworld somewhere. Blue is keeping her Zircon close to get information. Also, Hiddenite Facet 1S1V Cut 4ZU has gone missing. I suggested her fusing with another gem. Which made her angry.” Taaffeite explains.

“So Rose is still out there somewhere?” Tangy asks coming up to the group. 

“Probably,” Cheese says, turning to Flame, “You were right about Hiddenite missing. So maybe Rose is with that Hiddenite?”

“It's a good possibility,” Ky says.

“Then it's a good thing we sent out that Robonoid then. Because I’m tracking it as we speak. It found a group of Gems and is on its way back,” Doot says triumphantly.

Cheese smiles, “Yes, good thing we did,” she says and turns to Taaff, “Now, how long can you stay?”

“Sadly, not long,” she frowns, “I made an appointment to speak to Yellow and she is off planet at the moment.”

“No training then?” Tangy pouts, “You were so close to summoning a weapon last time Plum!”

“Yes, I was. It’s a shame that Taaff and I cannot stay longer, but we have important business to attend to,” plum frowns, “we must go, it is not smart to be here for any longer,” she says to her master, cringing internally at the term. 

“Right, of course,” Taaff says, turning out the door and motions for her Pearl to follow.

“I wish we could've stayed longer, my lady” Plum frowns, “I do not wish to continue to be treated in the way that I am on the surface any longer.” 

“I know, I'm sorry,” Taaff says, placing kisses upon the pearls face, “next time we will be able to stay longer.” 

Plum nods, and follows Taaffeite back through the winding underground of homeworld, summoning the two cloaks when they reach the manhole cover back up to the surface. Handing the larger one back to her master and friend. Wrapping the smaller one around herself and pulling the hood over her face. 

Taaff climbs up the ladder and pauses at the opening, waiting until the coast is clear until she climbs through with Plum following suit. 

“Remember, be careful. Try not to bring attention to yourself,” Taaffeite says reminding her and begins pushing through the crowd in the plaza

Plum follows closely without a word, being careful not to bring attention to herself or to Taaffeite or to anyone else. 

The two make it to the other side of the plaza without a hitch and make it to a warp pad where they warp back into Taaff’s personal suite overlooking most of the bustling city below.

Taaffeite removes her cloak and places it in Plum's arms once she takes hers off as well.

“Time to prepare what I’m going to say to yellow,” Taaff sighs, “sadly I can't say the same things to her as I did to blue,” 

“Yellow has much more of a temper, I would rather not get on her bad side,” Plum says

“Yes, yes. I will try not to enrage her.” 

“Please,” Plum insists, “we must be careful if we want to keep the rebellion a secret”

“I know, we have been careful so far,” Taaffeite reassured by planting a kiss onto plums forehead.

“I think that's just luck,” Plum laughs. 

Taaff rolls her eyes, “whatever you say, Plummy” she grins

There is a knock at the door and a voice rings through, “miss Taaffeite? We're here to escort you to your meeting with Yellow diamond!” 

“Ah there they are,” she sighs, “yes, I am coming!” she says to the Gems on the other side.

Plum lets out a very long sigh, she was really not looking forward to this. She opens the door for Taaff and puts on an emotionless facade as she is greeted by another group of rubies.

She wonders to herself why it's always rubies who escort them as she closes the door, but she knows the answer will be its the least non-conspicuous if she asks. 

She puts on a neutral face as she follows her master and friend surrounded by the latest batch of guards as they head off to their escort and ship.

**Author's Note:**

> again, huge thanks to a friend of mine for editing this for me <3


End file.
